


Colorful

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Black Nepeta, Deaf Character, Deaf Rose, F/F, Fantasy AU, French Kanaya, Greek Karkat, Hawaiian Feferi, Irish Terezi, Korean Dave, Korean Rose too, M/M, Multi, Mute Dave, Pacific Islander Jade, Russian Vriska, also, and john really likes colors, even though it was a sudden little idea that popped into my head, filipino John, like you can see what people say out loud and theres colors, lots of colors, mute character, okokok i have a lot planned for this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4088248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>wooooo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colorful

**Author's Note:**

> Haahahhahah no im not procrastinating what are you talking a b o u t
> 
> Also with the part with the "big burst of colors" i was tellin my friend about the plot and he said "make it like in the Tokyo Ghoul intro when its like "anata wo mitsukete yURETA YUGANDA SEKAI NI DAN DAN BOKU WA-"  
> so

((John POV 

You sat in class, tapping your vibrant blue pen against the desk as you listen to and read the words darting out of the professors mouth. Today, his words look grey to you, but that's most likely because you're bored with the lesson. Despite being bored, though, you remind yourself to take notes because otherwise you would forget it all in a matter of days, and doing well on tests and such was important to you. 

You looked around and observed the dull colors of the classroom. You hate how the classroom lacked so much energy that it dulled all the nice colors, but you suppose the vibrance of the other students made up for it. 

"New student today" you caught between the static that was always there when you were bored. You decided to pay attention, because there weren't new students often. 

"Dave Strider. Please treat him well." 

The second he stepped into the classroom there was a large burst of colors, taking away the dull hue of the walls as well as the rest of the room. You heard whispers among other classmates as he stood there with a terrible slouch, hands in his pockets and his white hair curling out at odd ends, with a few strands slightly raised above his tan face. 

He opened his mouth to speak, and you didn't hear anything, but still the colored words came flowing out of his mouth, red.

They came out in sort of waves, smooth, rather than how the professors came out in sharp darts.

"Where do I sit?" is what they read. Mr. Hale pointed to the desk in front of yours, forcing you to stare at the back of his head. Glancing over, you notice the word 'sit' hadn't fully desolved yet and was floating to the ceiling. 


End file.
